Origins Of Their Blood
by xXxCapcom-LadyxXx
Summary: After DMC3. Story links in with Coldest Crystals. Assuming that Vergil is dead, Dante returns to the human world and tries to carry on with life with his son. But Vergil is very much alive, and like Dante, he too has a son. What will happen? R&R plz! :
1. Dark Dreams

**Disclaimer: Don't own DMC and never will. That's all Capcom. I'm just the Capcom-Lady :D**

**A/N:This is my second fanfic. If you like it, please review :)**

* * *

The dark nightmare kept haunting Dante's head. Sweat had soaked his white sheets, fear had made his heart die athousand times over. His silver hair was plastered to his face. He glanced down at his hand, flexing his fingers. There was still a deep scar where _he_ had slashed his hand all those years ago. _But why? _The demonic blood that flowed through his veins prevented him from keeping any cuts and bruises. His skin always appeared to be flawless and untouched.

Dante brought his hands up, inhaled deeply, exhaled and ran his fingers down his face. He tried to wipe away the sweat, that had coated his flesh and was making it look greasy and shiny. He let out a low moan, feeling emotional and physically drained. _He_ was a frequent visitor in his dreams, always tormenting his mind, replaying the same distressing event.

_He threw himself off that waterfall, _Dante thought, as he sat up on the edge of his bed, _I tried to save him. It wasn't my fault. And yet...I shed a tear for him anyway. Why is he in my dreams?_

Dante rose his hand up in midair and examined the scar. It was hurting more than usual. Why hadn't it healed like past wounds? Because it was a present and constant reminder of his brother? Dante's face saddened at the very memory of _him_. But he had been recieving certain _messages_, regarding _him_. Flashes of his brother, as he was before he killed himself. He could feel him, his energy. Yet, he felt two types of energy, two types of blood, both belonging to _him_, but they were split, and he couldn't think how or why. Since they both shared the same demonic blood, he assumed that he was sensing himself, but this was someone completely different. Dante's face broke into a small, wicked grin when he felt the energy becoming stronger.

_Yes Vergil, _he thought, _you are very much alive._


	2. Sensing Two

**Disclaimer:Dont own DMC3 and neva will.**

**A/N:Soz if I am slow publishin chaps in dis fanfic. Im still workin on me 1st fanfic "CC". Note dat some ov dis story ties in wiv "CC". Plz R&R fanks! XD**

**

* * *

xXx-On The Outskirts Of The Demon World-xXx**

He stared down at the baby that lay in his mother's arms. His face was strangely stern, with no emotion. How he looked at that small being. No smile, no flush of pride. Unlike the mother. The mother was beaming, as she sat up in bed, stroking her baby's few fine, silver hairs. His thriteen guards surrounded her, all with the same stern, emotionless expression as the father. She did not let this get to her. Her main concern was the baby. She looked into the father's icy blue eyes,

"Look at him. Isn't he perfect?"

He nodded, still stern and cold. _How could she be enjoying this? Maybe she is unaware of her fate? _His thirteen guards all turned their heads to face him. He nodded again, this time for a different reason. They moved in around the bed, and the mother looked up at all of them, pulling her baby closer to her chest,

"What's going on?"

No reply, from anyone. She moved her black eyes over to the father,

"Vergil? What are they-?"

He turned away, as his guards grabbed the baby from his mother's clutches. They held her down, as she struggled to reach out to her son.

"NO! GIVE HIM BACK! VERGIL! STOP THEM!"

He sighed and turned around again.

"Why? What are they doing wrong?"

He said that too calmly for the mother's liking. She was filled with rage.

"YOU MONSTER! DO YOU CARE ABOUT NOBODY!"

"No. Least of all you. Your services are no longer required." He said, cold and not blinking.

Her black eyes were turning red. She was close to tears, tears of anger, rage, disgust, upset. But that would all soon be over. To her surprise, a tall man wearing a purple suit stepped into the room,

"Any trouble?" He spoke.

"None, Arkham."

The guard holding the baby handed it to Arkham carefully. He examined him, a smile spreading across his face.

"He will do us proud, Vergil."

There was a piercing scream from behind them. Vergil didn't even have to turn to see what had happened. One of the guards said in a deep, demonic voice,

"It is done."

Arkham's eyes narrowed,

"So his mother is dead, just like own. History seems to be repeating itself."

Vergil observed the baby in Arkham's arms with great displeasure. He did not rejoice in the presence of his new son. He glanced down at him with his infamous stern face and then casted a look at Arkham,

"Arkham, you are his guardian, bodyguard and godfather. Watch over him."

Arkham bowed slightly,

"As you wish, Vergil."

Vergil nodded. He dismissed his thirteen guards, who took the body of his former "lover" to be buried, and then turned to leave himself. But was stopped, surprisingly, by Arkham's voice,

"What shall we call him?"

"You name him." He said without turning around. Then, he left the room.

Arkham examined the baby, smiled and decided on his name,

"You shall be named after my own father."

He carried the child out of the room to find Vergil,

"Vince. You shall be called Vince."

**

* * *

xXx-In The Human World-xXx**

Lady took her new born son in her arms, and smiled, beaming with motherly pride. She turned to him, still smiling,

"Look at him, Dante. Have you ever seen such a beautiful boy?"

"He gets that from his mother."

Lady blushed and looked down at the baby, stroked his fine, white hairs and glanced at the midwives, that had surrounded her bed,

"Congratulations." The head midwife spoke up.

"Thank you."

"We'll leave you alone now. Give you both time to yourselfs."

They left without another word. Dante sat down at the side of her and kissed his wife's soaked forehead. Her eyes were black. She looked absolutely exhausted,

"Here," She said, handing over their son, "Hold him."

Dante took him from her, so delicately, like some flower that could be crushed if handled to roughly,

"Take him," Lady giggled, "He won't break."

Dante propped his son up against his arm, supporting his head, looking down into the same fimiliar blue eyes. He was just like him, blue eyes, silver hair, but his face. His face was Lady's, and he could see that.

"I can't believe that he is mine. I mean, ours, I mean-"

Lady smiled, motherly pride taking over her again,

"He'll always be yours and mine. But unlike you and I, he will have both a mother and a father."

"Yes, he will. What should we call him?"

"I'm not sure. You decide."

Dante took one look at his son, smiled briefly and spoke again,

"Drew."

"Perfect."

He kissed his son's forehead, "Drew. Yes, I like it."

Dante handed Drew back to Lady, who also kissed his tender brow with much affection. Leaning his head against hers, Dante's expression saddened. He could sense Vergil and another with his blood, but the force was too weak to pick up in any real detail,

"Babes?"

"Hhm."

"I want to tell you something."

"And that is?"

Dante swallowed hard, "I don't want our son knowing about "the other world."

Lady turned to look him in the eye, seeming completely horrified,

"What? Why not?"

"He is not getting mixed up in all that demon business. It nearly got us killed. I won't let them harm him."

He stroked Drew's head with one hand, affection filling up in his eyes.

"You mean, we keep his demon heritage a secret?"

"Yes, which means no tales of his grandfather, mother, Mundus and especially not of-"

He stopped for a second, gathering the strength to say his name,

"Vergil."

"Oh, so when demons start appearing out of thin air, attacking his father, what do we tell him?"

"We don't, because there will be no demons. The gate to the demon world is closed."

"Yes, but if your brother's still alive-"

"Wrong! He threw himself off that waterfall. He isn't alive. I can't sense him anymore." _Dante, you are such a lying bastard!. That's right. Go on! Lie to your own wife. No, it's for a good cause. I'm doing this to protect my son. His safety is what matters now, and Lady's._

"Fine. We don't tell him about your half of the family."

"I'm doing this to protect him. He will understand one day."

He kissed Lady's forehead and rested his upon hers once again, looking down at his son.

_If anyone harms him, especially you Vergil, I swear, it will be the last time they ever draw breath. And that is not a threat. It is an eternal promise._

* * *


	3. The Passing Of 1 And 0 Years

**Disclaimer:Don't own DMC and neva will**

**

* * *

xXx-Ten Years Later-xXx ****

* * *

xXx-On The Outskirts Of The Demon World-xXx **

Swords clashed together under a grey moon. Figures, too quick for the human eye to see, bounced around the decaying forest, kicking up dust that swirled around them like a loose whirlwind. From a distance, Arkham observed all that was going on before him. A flash of blue, silver; The figures collided again, the smaller of the two not quite quick enough. In one rapid movement, the oldest knocked him to the floor with a swift roundhouse kick. He slid on his stomach afew feet, leaving behind him a long trail. He lay there for some time, as the oldest walked towards him and stood beside him, looking down with disgust and disappointment in his eyes. Arkham came down off his perch, ready to listen to what was about to be said,

"What was that?" The oldest said with calmness in his voice. It was disturbing.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't quick-"

"Never apoligize to me."

"I'm sorr-". He stopped himself.

"Vergil," Arkham interupted, "If I may say so, your son is a good fighter."

Vergil turned to him, eyes glaring, "He shall never be good. He will be excellent. He will be beyond powerful. He will be superior."

He eyed his son up and down, who was now clutching his sword, practically close to tears.

"Vincent, you are a sorry sight. How can you possibly be my son? Have you forgotten who I am? Who your grandfather was?"

Vince shook his head, a single tear beginning to seep from his ice-blue eye,

"Don't cry, Vince. You're already pathetic enough."

He wiped his eyes, as his father leaned closer, and stared. There was so much fear in him at that very moment. He whimpered, still tightly clutching his sword with both hands. Unexpectedly, Vergil swung back his hand and struck him hard across the face. The force from the blow was too much. It knocked him to the side and he rolled, still cowering,

"F-F-Father?"

"What? You think that was a blow? That was nothing."

He kicked his son firmly in the ribs, making him roll even further to the left. Vince's eyes widened, filled with both panic and bewilderment.

"Vergil-?"

"Arkham, before you begin to speak again, let me say this; He must learn."

He struck him again, with unbelievable force,

"Get up."

He grabbed his son by the throat and hoisted him into the air,

"Get up Vincent. Defend yourself, you worthless rat."

Vince held his hand, choking and gagging for air, as his father's grip tightened,

"F-Father, I-I can't-can't b-b-breath!"

Vergil clenched his teeth together, growled, pulled out Yamato and rammed it into his son's stomach. Vince let out a scream, with what precious oxygen he had left. Vergil pulled his sword from out of him, and threw his son back on the floor. As Vince scrambled backwards and rested against a rotting tree, Vergil pressed Yamato against his throat, making his son close his eyes in terror. He whimpered again,

"You worthless bastard. Your grandfather would have been disgusted. Your ancestors would be appalled. You are not my son. Who are you? I don't know you."

He withdrew his sword, spun around on one foot and began to walk away, loathing his son's weakness,

"Wait! Wher-wher-are you going, father?"

"Leaving you here. I cannot afford to have a son with such low power, therefore, I am no longer your father."

He was literally ready to depart, when something grabbed the bottom of his long, blue coat,

"Wait! Father, please! Don't leave me! I'm sorry-"

"What did I say about apoligizing?"

"Please, I only want to grow to be like you. I want to have your strength, I want to have your power. I want to please you, make you proud of me. I swear, I can kill. I can fight. I will carry out my task. But please don't go! I'll bring honor to our family. Father, I'll do it for you! I swear!"

He buried his face in his father's coat, trying to hide the tears, but nothing escaped Vergil's gaze,

"Please don't beg, son, nor weep."

He peered up at him, relief lighting up in his eyes,

"You-you-called me 'son'."

Vergil's infamous stern stare looked back at him. He tried to read his face, no emotion to be found.

"I do this for you, Vince."

"I know. I know."

"I don't want you dead-"

"Yes. Yes, I understand."

"In death, you are more worthless to me than you are now."

"I swear, Father, I will not fail again."

"Then get off the floor."

Vince stood up, smiling. He leaned in to hug his father, but was pushed away, greeted by only Vergil's cold stare,

"Vince."

"I'm sor-I mean," He stepped back and bowed slightly, "I will never show weakness like that again, Father."

Vergil nodded and looked across to Arkham, who grinned wickedly. He could see his godson growing more stronger and heartless everyday. Soon, nothing or nobody would be able to defeat him, ever.

**

* * *

xXx-In The Human World-xXx **

The phone rang, a fimiliar sound, that echoed all around the room. He picked it up, sitting back with his legs crossed on the desk, cut-back and confident,

"Devil May Cry. Sorry, he's not here right now."

He threw the phone down without a another word, ran his fingers threw his fine, silver hair and sighed. _Where the hell is he? He was suppose to be here four hours ago! I'm going home if he dosen't-_The door swung open, and a figure, soaked by the rain, entered the shop, looking exhausted,

"Sorry about the delay."

"Where have you been?"

_Oh, you know, slaying demons, the usual._

"Just...out."

"What could have been that important?"

"Business."

"But this _is_ your business."

"Enough already. You sound like your mother!"

_No, I take that back. Drew is more like me that what he thinks. The way he sits, his attitude, the cockiness. His appearance; The silver hair, the blue eyes. Both mine. But his face; I see Lady. I see his mother's beauty, only he dosen't have beauty. He has looks, handsome boy. But that stern look. I see him. His uncle; That cold stare, the look of my father, inherited by Verg...my brother._

"Drew?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"Please don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"With that frown. It makes you look ugly!"

"Oh, that's it!"

Drew lept off the desk and onto his father, who tackled him to the floor. They were both laughing playfully, each trying to outdo the other,

"Take it back!"

"Never!"

They wrestled, both throwing each other to the floor, before Drew pinned his father to the floor, not even attempting to stop playing, or laughing,

"Ha! I win! You lose! Loser has to do the dishes tonight."

"How fun. I can barely contain myself!"

Drew let his father up, then threw his arms around his neck. Dante pulled him closer in a loving embrace. Both just stayed there, with Drew sitting on his father's lap, breathing softly against his chest.

_I want to tell you everything, Drew. I want to tell you about your heritage. But I don't want to lose you to "them" or worst of all, him. You'll understand someday, I hope. Someday._

Something solid rubbed against his cheek, and he pulled on the chain that was hidden behind Dante's shirt, exposing the red amulet. He shot a confused look over at his father,

"Dad, what's this?"

Dante took it from him and slid it back down into his shirt,

"It's a momento, that's all."

"Of who?"

"My mother. Your grandmother."

"Do you miss her?"

"Yes, very much."

"Can I have one of my own mother someday?"

"Yes, someday."

The phone rang again, disturbing their little conversation,

"Someday, son." He whispered, rubbing noses with him, before lifting Drew off his lap.

_Someday you'll know everything. And then, you'll see why I hid it all from you. Trust me._

* * *


	4. Inspection Day

**Disclaimer:DMC3 iz not mine. Dat iz all Capcom. All hail da mighty Capcom! lol :P **

**A/N: Fanks again RoseMirror 4 Da Poem! Mwah! XD**

**

* * *

xXx-Six Years Later-xXx ****

* * *

xXx-In The Demon World-xXx **

Vergil circled his son, inspecting his fine physique and appearance, in his usual emotionless manner. Vince stood perfectly still in the centre of the room, back-straight, eyes staring forward. With his cold glare, spiked, silver hair and serious expression, he was the perfect and uncanny younger clone of his father. Vergil continued to orbit his son, as he addressed him intensely,

"You are ready. Years of training have prepared you for your task. You know what you must do."

"Yes, father," Vince replied directly, eyes kept to the front, "I understand."

"What have I taught you?"

"That the same darkness that lies in you also lies in you. My soul is black. There is no love in my heart. Love is a weakness, Father."

"What must you do?"

"Avenge you, father. Do what you could not. Bring honor to your name. Restore my ancestors dark legacy."

Vergil stopped circling his son,

"And what else?"

Vince frowned with bitter anger,

"Elliminate the one who destroyed your honor!"

The sides of Vergil's mouth twitched and formed a small, wicked grin,

"Yes son, you are indeed ready. I have spent the last sixteen years preparing you. Please show me that that hasn't all been a waste of my time, or yours. Show me that you are not just a pathetic boy."

Vergil brought his face closer to his son's. Vince could feel his father's breath upon him,

"Are you worth my time? Will you follow your task through to the end? Can I rely on you?"

He didn't reply, paused with thought, then turned and looked his father in the eye,

"I can carry my tasks through. You can rely on me. I am worth your time. I will do it for you, Father. It pleases you. And I want to make you proud, make my ancestors proud."

Vergil turned away from him, walked towards a long, well-decorated box and opened it, taking out an item that made Vince's eyes light up with delight. He kneeled before his father, as he brought it closer,

"This I hand down to you. From father to son."

Vince outstreched his hands and Vergil placed the item into his palms. A katana, beautifully crafted,

"Yamato, father?"

"Yes, Yamato. Consider it as a birthday present. Take it and destroy those that had us banished here."

Vince bowed and rose to his feet. He tied his new katana around his waist, anger filling him,

"Yes, Father. I will destroy those that made you live this way. You will be powerful once again and they will be no more. Let me go to the human world and finish the job that you started."

**

* * *

xXx-In The Human World-xXx **

"Happy birthday, darling!"

Lady threw her arms around her son,

"Sixteen today? Where do the years go, I wonder?"

She placed a kiss on his forehead. Drew held his mother at arms-length, flashing embarassed looks over at his father, who just sat back, legs crossed on his desk, grinning,

"Errr...Yeah, mother. But please, slow down before you hurt yourself."

Dante couldn't keep a straight face. He hid it away to stop himself from laughing out loud,

"What? Am I not allowed to kiss you anymore? Is it not cool in your world?"

"No mother, but I have a girlfriend who takes care of that."

"Is that all she takes care of, son?" Dante called from behind.

Lady spun round, eyes glaring,

"Oh yes, your father knows all about that!"

Drew simpered whilst his mother's back was turned,

"Honestly, I don't think its right, Drew. Sleeping with girls at your age-"

"I'm not sleeping with her, mother! How many more times?"

"No, he's not even got past the holding-hands stage yet."

"Shut up, Dante!"

"Mother, I only go around her house to see her. Sure we kiss and all that-"

"And let me guess, you've used the old "I'm going around to watch DVDs" excuse?"

"Father!"

"What? That used to be my excuse."

"No really, how did you know about me using that one?"

"Ive used them all."

"Enough!" Lady interrupted, "Your party is tonight and we have got stuff to do. Honestly, you two are as bad as each other!"

Drew ran his fingers through his silver locks, "It's all in the genes, mother."

"Yes, jeans is something he won't be really wearing once the ladies arrive."

"Dante!"

"Father!"

"Hey, party's are my speciality! What do you expect?"

* * *


	5. Birthday Greetings

**Disclaimer:DMC3 iz not mine.**

**A/N:Ok, last chapter wuz short. Bt it wuz sumwot essential. Da Easter holiday's are here. whayhay! No skwl 4 2 wks! cheerin .Plz R&R. Fanks. XD**

**

* * *

xXx-Later That Night-xXx****

* * *

xXx-In The Human World-xXx**

Everything was ready. Food, drink, music; Nothing had been overlooked. Dante made sure that everything was the way it should be, and Drew wasn't complaining. His father was a genius when it came to throwing a bash. He had thrown enough himself over the years. Lady, however, didn't look too happy,

"Now remember, Drew. No getting friendly with the girls when they get here."

"Oh Lady, please. Leave the lad alone. It's his birthday afterall."

Lady frowned, "Well sorry for playing the concerned mother!"

"The worrying mother, you mean," He turned to Drew, "This is your night."

"Can I drink?"

"In moderation."

"Can I chat up women?"

"Definately."

"Can I get stoned?"

"Don't push it."

Lady moved gracefully into the room, dressed up to the nines, in her long, rouge dress and red high heels,

"Oh, drugs is it now?"

"Mother, don't you look nice."

"Quiet you! Don't try to soften me. I've got my eye on you always."

"Of course. You are my worrying/concerned mother, afterall."

He flashed a friendly, understanding look at Dante, a look that only a father and a son had. Lady was still not impressed,

"Right Drew, we'll be out until later tonight. You've got our number if you need us. Food is ready, drinks are all laid out, our taxi is at twelve-thirty. Soft drinks after eleven. Everybody home at twelve-"

"Ok! Ok!" Drew cocked his head up, "Just be gone, will you?"

"Drew!"

"Sorry, mother. I'm just...excited, that's all."

Dante, who was pulling his formal jacket on, just sniggered to himself, but Lady still heard it,

"What's so funny?"

He tried to keep a straight face, "The lad reminds me of me, sometimes."

"Dante! You're a bad influence!"

Drew pulled a cigarette out of the back pocket of his jeans, and a lighter,

"You say that like it's a bad thing, mother." He muttered, the cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Lady snatched it from his lips before he had time to light it,

"And there will be none of this!" She said, waving the cigarette infront of him, before it disappeared from his sight.

She took a deep breath and sighed, "How long?"

"How long what?" Drew said, rolling his eyes.

"You know damn well what!"

"How long have I been sparking up?"

"Precisely!"

"Afew weeks. What's the big deal? I am sixteen afterall."

"Your health will suffer!"

Lady was going red in the face, when Dante handed her her jacket,

"Take it easy, love. Remember, your blood pressure."

"Blood pressure! I'll give you blood pressure afterwards! Your son is going to end up like the rest of his mates; A drug-dealing, lazy, unhealthy no-hoper!"

"Oh mother, as much as I love to hear you lecture on about my faults, please give it a rest."

Lady stormed out of the house, "I'll speak to you tomorrow!"

Dante approached his son, "Don't upset your mother anymore, son."

"But father, she is taking everything too seriously. Yes, I know about her ill health at the moment-"

"No, it's not for that reason. It's just that I'm going to have to put up with her moaning all night now."

Drew grinned and hugged his father, before Dante departed,

"See ya later, son. Don't do anything I would do, because your mother will only be more pissed off than what she already is."

**

* * *

xXx-Later At The Party-xXx**

Soft drinks were definately not on anyone's mind. Vodka, Cocktails, Baileys, Champagne, Wine and Drew's favourite, Taquila, were all being passed around. Glasses were flowing, the food was being devoured quickly, the music was banging. But most importantly, everyone was enjoying themselves. Very much. Drew wondered from group to group, person to person, until someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to one side,

"Drew son!"

"Nick, lad! How are you?"

"Sound. Listen, come over here."

He dragged him to a table surrounded with people, who cheered when he arrived. Nick sat him down and took a seat next to him. Three of his other friends were next to him. Nick handed him a small glass,

"What's this?"

"Well, since your the birthday boy, every birthday boy needs to do shots with his mates."

Drew laughed, "Since when?"

"Since we invented it. Me, Carl, Dave and Paul want you to join us. A toast, lads."

They all rose their glasses and smashed them together,

"To Drew!"-They had their glasses ready-"After three. One, two, three!"

All five lads downed the vodka in one. Drew felt as if his brains had just been blown out, but he enjoyed it,

"Another?" Nick asked.

Drew shook his head, trying to get his eyeballs back to normal, "Woh! Hell yeah!"

"Refills!" Carl shouted, as he went to get another bottle of pure vodka.

**

* * *

xXx-In The Demon World-xXx**

Vergil could sense his nephew. Arkham stood quite some distance away from him, holding his book in one hand,

"He...dosen't know, does he?"

"No, he is not to know. If he discovers who Drew really is, he will never follow his task through."

"What? That Drew just happens to be his-?"

"Yes, that. Please, Arkham. Keep your voice down."

"I apoligize."

Vergil turned to face him,

"This plan cannot fail."

"It will not. But what do you intend to do?"

"I can tell you that."

Vince entered the room, clutching his katana,

"Welcome back, Vincent." Arkham uttered.

"Father has told me many times what I am to do."

"And that is?"

"You shall find out soon enough."

Vergil approached his son and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Go. You know what you have to do."

**

* * *

xXx-Back At The Party-xXx**

The lads were still downing Vodka, Taquila and every other alcoholic drink imaginable. Carl's girlfriend was sitting facing him on the chair, straddling his thighs, kissing him as if there was not going to be a tomorrow. Paul's girlfriend was also falling all over him, equally as drunk as he was. Someone came up behind Drew and pulled his arm. Half-drunk and half-sober, Drew allowed himself to be pulled. It was a female hand, he could tell. Slim, pale fingers curled around his muscles. He was being led upstairs, away from the party, being pushed into his own bedroom, until he fell backwards on his bed. The door was locked and someone crawled ontop of him, straddling his waist,

"Drew, you promised."

The voice was so fimiliar. Her brown hair was shining in the dim, overhead light, her chocolate eyes were burning into his,

"Selina. What are you doing here?"

"Giving you your brithday present. Tell me if you like it."

She went for the zip on his jeans and pulled it down, but he stopped her,

"Selina, we can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Because you're my girlfriend's sister!"

"So? There's only afew months between us."

"I'm not talking about age. I'm talking about fam-"

She locked lips with him, before he had time to finish his sentence, then pulled back,

"What's the matter? Big, tough Drew Sparda can't handle alittle bit of passion?"

She started to unbutton his black shirt, as she continued to kiss him, but he pushed her back again. At first, it looked as if he was about to reject her, but instead he said,

"I'm not afraid of a challenge."

She giggled, "That's what I thought."

He allowed her to open his shirt, revealing his well-toned abs. She ran her fingers down them, the skin was smooth and soft beneath her tips. Her lips brushed against his chest and he shuddered. His hands clutched her legs, feeling up and down them, wondering under her short mini-skirt, that had ridden up her thighs, making it even shorter. This was his girlfriend's sister. What the hell was he doing? No, he couldn't think straight. Alcohol mixed with hardcore lust was never good. But he couldn't resist her. Not now. His mother's words came into his head,

_You shouldn't be sleeping with girls at your age._

_Oh, fuck it, mother._ He thought. Selina pulled his jeans off and threw them onto the floor, revealing his boxers. She stroked his growing manhood through them, making him let out a low moan,

"Just checking that you are still with me." She whispered in his ear. He flipped her over, so that he was now ontop,

"Sorry, darling. Big, tough Drew Sparda is always in control."

"Fine by me."

He buried his face into her neck and kissed it, until he found her tender spot. There, he left a sucker, before trailing small nips and kisses along her collar bone.

_What the hell am I doing to her? I love her sister. _

She slipped her mini skirt off her legs, revealing her lacy black underwear,

_Then again..._

Selina pulled her top off over her head and discarded it with the rest of the clothes,

_Nice bra. That won't be there much longer._

He finally took off his half-opened black shirt, and threw it into their pile of clothing. She grabbed the gold chain that was hanging from around his neck, and used it to pull him closer to her, until their lips pressed together. Thier tongues fought together for quite some time. He positioned himself inbetween her legs, his fingers curling around her lacy knickers, before pulling them down to her ankles. She pressed her body to his, so that his fingers could roam freely up her back and to her bra. With one clip, it came off easily. Selina looked up at him, and then down at his boxers,

"Drew? Your-"

"Yeah, I know. Help me to get them off."

She wasted no time in throwing his boxers on the floor. Now both completely naked, Selina waited for him to do what he had to do, but he didn't. Not at first. He lay ontop of her, staring, pushing a piece of her brown hair out of her eyes, but didn't enter her,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...Nothing. It's just...Do you really want to do this?"

_Oh shit. Do I want to do this? As soon as I enter her, there will be no going back._

Selina nodded, "Yes...Yes, I do. This is your birthday present. Feel free to do what you want."

_Well, here goes nothing. First time for everything._

He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly entered her, feeling a barrier,

"What-What-?"

"Yes, I'm a virgin. Just hurry so we can enjoy ourselves."

He pushed slightly harder and it was done. Selina felt herself break, a mere pinch, then he moved, and she felt the pleasure she had been waiting for. Still, she dugged her nails into his shoulder blades, as he buried his face into her neck, moaning lowly. Her fingers curled around his silver locks. They rocked together, pleasure flowing through their bodies. After some time, she ordered him to become faster and harder. He obeyed, his body about to explode with the sheer bliss. Drew continued to kiss her forehead, feeling the pressure building up in his manhood,

"Selina..."

He was trying to speak, but his voice was heavy with arousal and lust,

"Selina...I'm...I'm gonna..."

Though he couldn't say it, she knew what he meant, and she wasn't far behind. She came before he did however. With one or two more thrusts into her, he came skillfully, emptying himself into her. He collapsed ontop of her, panting heavily, kissing her sweating forehead, before he pulled out of her and lay beside her. She turned on her side to look at him, pushing afew stray silver strands of hair from out of his eyes,

"Did you like your present?" She whispered softly.

He nodded, still trying to catch his breath, "Yes. Thank you."

She stroked the side of his face with one finger, "No problem."

He lay on his back, beckoning her to join him. She obeyed him this time, and rested her head on his robust chest, feeling it softly rise and fall under her. His heart was beating quickly in his torso, but the gentle beats lulled her slowly off to sleep. He stayed awake, listening to the loud noise of the party below him, and the sweet-tempered sound of her relaxed breathing.

**

* * *

xXx-After The Party-xXx**

12:15am. Everybody had gone home. Nick, Paul, Carl, Dave; Everybody. Except one person. Selina still lay asleep upstairs in his bedroom. _I hate to make her leave, but she needs to go. Otherwise, I'm done for! _He went to join her, but instead of finding her asleep, she was awake, still naked, but was under his duvet. She smiled when he entered the room,

"Want to go again?"

"No thanks. I would love to, but you need to go. My parents are home soon."

She wasn't disheartened. Instead, she agreed with him,

"I understand. Just let me get changed and I'll be off."

"Here." He said mildly, handing her her clothes.

She was changed in no time, and he escorted her downstairs to the front door. Before she left, she gave him one last kiss,

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He watched her walk down the street and disappear around the corner, but he didn't close the door. He could _sense _someone, feel their presence but there was nobody there. _Is someone watching me? _He finally did close the door, convinced that there was nobody there.

Vince stepped out of the shadows, dressed in ordinary civilian clothing and no katana. Arkham was with him, as his loyal bodyguard,

"Is that him?" Vince asked.

"Yes, that is Drew."

"But he is a mere human. Why does my father want him and family dead?"

"I don't know. Never question your father."

"Yes, I know. I apoligize."

"So you know what to do?"

"Yes. When do I start my task, Arkham?"

"Tomorrow."

Vince turned to face him, a look of determination in his eyes,

"Then tomorrow it is."

* * *

**A/N:I know it iz quite a long chapter, but plz R&R. Fanks :D**


	6. Close Encounters

**Disclaimer:DMC3 not mine, never will be.**

**AN:Sorry for the late publishing of this chapter and my next chapter for "Coldest Crystals". I haven't forgot to write FF, I have just been busy these past few weeks. My apologies. **

* * *

Tomorrow came soon enough. Vincent stood silently watching the house. The plan was brewing in his head. Arkham stood behind him, eyes glaring,

"Was last night really necessary?"

Vincent's pale, stern face relaxed,

"My father knows that I never act irrationally, nor do anything unnecessary. Therefore, last night was necessary, Arkham."

"I see, like your father knows that you changed your hair."

"Do you not think short back and sides suits me well?"

"Yes, but I thought you wanted to be like your father?"

"Of course. It is all part of my own little plan. It should grow back in time."

"Your _own _little plan? Are you discarding your father's?"

"No. I couldn't disrespect him in that way. I'm merely extending it."

"And your father? He is alright with all this?"

"I suspect he already knows. He knows everything else."

"But if he is angered, and if he should suspect-"

"Quiet, Arkham. He will hear you. And then, you know what will happen to you. He brought you back from your tiny world of darkness. He can easily throw you back."

Fear had come to Arkham's bi-colored eyes. He shuddered, with the sudden thought of his "tiny world of darkness."

"Of course. Forgive me. I don't mean to go on. You know, you are my godson and-."

"Yes, yes, I know. You're only looking out for me, as my faithful bodyguard and companion."

"Exactly. I want to see you please your father and follow your newly extended plan."

"Trust me, Arkham. I will not fail."

Arkham gave a nod of agreement, as they silently slipped away into the shadows before the sun rose high enough to expose them.

* * *

Drew made his way downstairs, eyes bloodshot, hair tangled and unbrushed. There were voices coming from the kitchen. His parents. At first, he thought they were arguing because of the mess he had left from the party, but it was something worse than that. Something more serious. He leaned in and listened, 

"I need to go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Look, you promised that you'd help me hunt down de-"

"Ssh! Lady!"

"Well, you said you would. It was a joint business, remember? After our little event-"

"Yes, but please, don't speak too loudly. Remember, Drew-"

"Drew? It was stupid to keep it a secret from him in the first place!"

"We can never tell him-"

"Why not? It's in his blood."

"No, it's partly in his blood. Lady, he's not even half. He won't last five minutes!"

"But you've not even trained him. No wonder he won't last five minutes. And he has the blood of-"

"Ssh!"

"_His_ blood flowing through his veins!"

"Perhaps. But I told you. My son is never getting tangled up in anything like that."

Drew strained to hear more, as Dante took a sip of his coffee. _Half of what? Who's blood flows through my veins?_ _Where the hell is mother going? What are they keeping secret from me? _He heard Lady rise from the kitchen table and throw her empty bowl in the sink,

"I don't understand you, Dante. Your son is the grandson of _him _and he dosen't even know how to handle a sword. He dosen't even know self-defence!"

"He can take care of himself."

"How long do you think we can keep it a secret from him?"

"We've done a superb job these past sixteen years!"

"We should have told him."

"No, _they_ would have been here. As soon as they knew he was the grandson of _him_!"

"Dante, _they_ are going to come someday anyway!"

"And if they do, I'll be here to protect him."

"You cannot protect him all the time!"

"Lady, I'm immortal. I'll always be here to look after him."

"I don't mean that. I mean-"

She stopped abruptly, as a loud bang came from the hall. The front door had been slammed. Drew had left the house.

* * *

"What do we do now, Vince?" Arkham asked. 

"We wait."

"And are you sure that this part of your extended plan will work?"

"Trust me, Arkham. It will work. Just wait."

* * *

He hurried on down the streets, trying to make sense of everything. _Me, half of something. Me, need protection from something. Father, immortal? It can't be! _He shook his head, turning down streets, lanes and narrow alleyways. _Where to go? I need to talk to somebody! Anybody! Oh yeah Drew, like that's going to work. Hi Nick, Carl, Paul, guess what? My father's immortal! Wake up. They'll have me in an insane asylum by the end of the night!_

Somebody moved behind him, making him stop and turn around. No-one. Was he going mad? No, there was something sculking about in the backalley,

"Hello?"

He moved further into the backalley, a noise coming from behind the bins. It sounded like a low cry of agony,

"Hello? Is there anybody there?"

He moved further, until he was deep inside the alley,

"Are you hurt? Hello?"

He peaked behind the bins, waiting for a response, but what he saw, was not what he expected.

* * *

Vincent rose his head and opened his eyes, resting his hands on his katana, which was stuck in the ground infront of him. Arkham looked at him, ready, 

"What is it?"

"It's time."

"Go then. Do what you have been trained to do."

Vince placed Yamato back in its saya and flashed a small, wicked grin.

* * *

The creature infront of Drew was not an everyday creature. He backed away, fear suddenly rushing to his eyes, as it came towards him, clutching its huge scythe. Its torn, rag-like clothing hung of its skeletal body, its mouth hung open in hunger, as it screeched. It was a signal, for as soon as he called out, others like him crawled out. They circled Drew, trapping him, each of them raising up their huge scythes, preparing to strike. Drew saw his life flashing, saw everything in slow motion. He was going to die. He could feel it. He fell to his knees, froze in terror, ready for them to slay him. 

A flash, quicker than lightning, flew past him. The creature infront of him crumbled to dust and vanished. The others soon sensed the danger and turned their attention to the source. A boy, who looked a similiar age as Drew, was crouched down ontop of the bins, katana drawn and ready to use. They moved towards him, forgetting about Drew, who had also turned to see what was happening.

They lept at him, scythes ready, but the boy just remained still, looking up at them half-suspended in midair. As they neared him, he moved at a rapid, inhuman speed and dodged their attacks, before turning around and throwing his own. Drew tried to follow him, but he was too swift to be tracked. He could only follow him when another creature crumbled and vanished into thin air.

When each one had been taken care of, had crumbled and vanished, the boy landed on his feet, his back to an astonished Drew, and slowly slid his katana back into its saya. He stood perfectly still, eyes fixed forward. For a moment, Drew thought that he was going to turn around and finish him off aswell. He staggered to his feet, trying to take in what had just happened,

"Who are you? What are you?" He managed to choke out.

The boy turned to him, face stern and eyes narrowed. He didn't reply, but continued to stare. Before Drew could ask anything else, a fimiliar voice called out from behind him,

"Drew!"

Dante has somehow managed to find him, but Drew's eyes did not leave the silver-haired boy infront of him. The boy, however, did not intend to stay for a chat. He nodded to Drew and took off as quickly as he had arrived. Footsteps behind Drew came closer and closer, until he felt a warm hand upon his shoulder,

"Drew, are you ok?"

"Yes, Father."

"Drew!"

Another fimiliar voice. Lady had followed Dante on her motorbike. She approached Drew and threw her arms around him, kissing his forehead,

"Drew! Are you okay? What happened? Why did you take off like that?"

Drew's eyes narrowed. He suddenly remembered why he had stormed out of the house, and it angered him,

"I'm sixteen! I went for a walk. Jesus, what's the problem?"

"Drew, your mother only asked you a question."

"And I answered it! Now please, can we go home? I have a few questions of my own."

* * *


End file.
